Back to School
by Mellow Bun
Summary: Lord Death's three most trustworthy students has been transferred to a snobby private school in London, England. Their jobs are to investigate strange reports and murderers throughout the area, but at the same time, they must endure the dramas in school that they must face throughout the semester. This isn't learning new fighting techniques. It's learning new math equations.


**Hihi! I'm Mellow - 7 - I dun even know what Im doing ehhh ;/3/; So Imma just gonna write this and yeahh, see how it goes. I'm not a fan of writing o u o; But several friends suggested that it was fun so I'm going to try it~!**

The girl in the white dress heaved herself up on a stool in the empty cafeteria. Munching silently on a burger, she could hear the faint sounds of teachers teaching in class. She wasn't supposed to be here at all. She was too young to even step into high school. Her mouth twisted as she came across a bitter piece of lettuce. Calmly, she lowered herself down and ambled to the dustbins where all the rubbish was being disposed. With a gentle toss, the half eaten burger was thrown into the black bin. She then looked over her shoulder, hearing some metal clang in the kitchen. She furrowed her brows before turning back, only to find a figure standing beside her. Red eyes, gleaming down at her before it raised a claw. Sharp and thin, like ten thousand needles growing out of more needles. A quick scream could be heard before all went dark.

* * *

Soul marched down the school, DWMA. His loud footsteps echoing throughout empty hallways as they clashed against the shiny polished floor. He trailed behind Maka, who was walking at the front. Her arms hung loose as her fingers clutched tightly onto the book she was reading from earlier. Her large green pupils fixed onto the door just a few metres away from the two of them. They came to a halt as they reached the black entrance of the "Death room". Candles rested on the sides of the door, lighting up the small area despite the face that the sun was shining in from the windows all around the large, breathtaking building. The girl swung her hand up and knocked stiffly at the strange hard material. Reaching for the handle without hearing a reply, she managed to peek through the crack she had formed. An abnormal figure greeted the two with a "Why hello there~! Soul! Maka! I have been expecting the two of you!".

His cheerful and optimism voice made it hard to take the man seriously despite his dark looks. Maka and Soul exchanged looks before stepping into the room. They took a moment to take in the dual atmosphere before taking small steps towards their principle. Ignoring the crosses, planted on the floor and random white blotches of clouds floating about what seemed to look like a never-ending sky.

"So Lord Death, mind telling us our purpose of being here?", says Maka, a bit stiff from being dragged out of class so many times within the past week. The Shinigami's mouth twisted a bit, but it couldn't be seen as the white skull mask hung tightly on his face.

"I have an important mission for you, Soul, and all my other trustworthy students to go out of the city and into a real school", he began, ignoring the mouths drooping down from his students out of shock, "Your job is to investigate the strange reports and murders taking place in that particular area. It appears that something has been attracting evil souls into the area and taking innocent people's lives".

Soul's mouth twisted slightly, digging his hands into his pockets, a faint frown tainted his lips as he fell silent. His red eyes traded looks with Maka's green pupils, both a bit shocked. Not from the core of the mission or what they might face. That would be the easy piece on the job, but the habitat that they were going to be surrounded in scarred them freakishly.

"By the looks on your faces it seems like I must explain why you are going to be enrolled to the school", Lord Death murmured then spoke, "I believe the problem is hidden within the school, the students have reported missing friends and families, a bit grim don't you agree?", he coos, "I believe it would be much easier and faster to board in the school, that way you'll miss nothing! This isn't a one day job you know", Lord Death finished with a clap of his big white gloves; leaving the two more confused then understanding the weird situation.

* * *

Maka pulled clumsily at her navy blue skirt. The sort with block patterns stitched into the fabric. She adjusted her tie, and then moved to her long blonde ponytail. Soul clumsily scratched the back of his head, leaning against the wall, slouched with a hand in his pocket. He hated the blazer the most. It was too stiff for him.

"Arghh it's back to snobby private schools again…", Soul murmured, his eyes darting back and forth around the streets of London, England, spotting their bus from a distance. He turned down to look at his watch. _7:48..._ The bus pulled over. Maka busied herself with her bags before stepping onto the large vehicle, Soul followed her. They made their way to the back of the bus, two empty seats Maka had spotted first. Soul hoisted the luggages up onto the shelves before taking his seat beside his meister. Maka didn't realize until now that the bus was almost empty. Only a few others kids wearing uniform were slumped into this old bus. Ones hugging their luggage while others took two or more seats. _No one takes the bus these days?_ Maka thought, chewing on the sour taste in her mouth.

* * *

**Heyy, Mellow again...I hope you liked it ; v ; Theres more but Im too lazy - 7 - I dun think my dumb story is going to get any favs xD But if I reach some sort of amount I just might continue it...**


End file.
